


The(ir) Garden

by javabi



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: 1940s, F/F, Femslash, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, its so fluffy oh no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/javabi/pseuds/javabi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy liked to think of the garden as theirs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The(ir) Garden

They had a garden.

Technically it wasn’t even a proper garden – it had four stone walls and even less plant life. Half-broken ceramic flower pots lay scattered around a crumbling and empty bird bath, pitiful remnants of what the tiny space was probably like before the war. Just beyond the bramble-swathed walls, sounds of the New York streets frothed and broiled, a chaotic cacophony of screeching tires, raised voices, and bleating horns. Still, the garden was full of sunlight and a few flowers bravely blooming despite the cold, so she considered it a garden. It was  _their_  garden.

 _Technically_  it was the dormitory’s garden, but Peggy liked to think of it as theirs.

She found herself doing that more and more often lately – considering things “theirs,” speaking as “we,” and considering them “us.” Which was foolish, because  _technically_ they were just neighbors.

Just neighbors who spent every possible moment together.

Neighbors who ate breakfast together every morning at Angie’s place (two poached eggs, a piece of buttered toast, a coffee, and a small bowl of melon for each of them). Who met in the park for lunch every Monday and Thursday, because those were the days Angie had set aside for auditions. Who sat together reading in the common room at 3 o’clock in the morning, because sometimes that was the earliest Peggy could get away from the “phone company.” Just neighbors. Friendly neighbors, nothing more.

“Did you want to borrow my scarf, Peggy?”

“What’s that?” Peggy said blankly, jerking out of her reverie in a memory-drunk stumble. Angie laughed.

“I don’t know if you noticed honey, but it’s freezing out here in this dank old courtyard.” Angie replied brightly. “Now, we could either go back inside or you can let me bundle you up. What’s it gonna be?”

Peggy smiled. Angie’s concern for her health warmed her heart better than a scarf ever could. “Oh, I like it out here. Winter will be arriving soon, we should enjoy the garden while we still can.” Peggy looked at the surrounding stone walls; they were higher than her head, walls that might seem oppressive in another situation, walls meant to shield delicate girls from the terror of the outside world. But with Angie by her side, the walls were nothing but an accessory – nothing but an object for Angie’s laughter to bounce off of. “You can go inside if you’re cold, Angie. I understand.”

“Don’t be silly,” Angie scoffed. “And miss this gorgeous view?”

Peggy felt her face scrunch into a slight frown. “I thought you said it was dank and old?”

Beaming so hard Peggy thought her face might break, Angie replied softly, “The courtyard isn’t the gorgeous view I was talking about.”

To Peggy’s utter bemusement, Angie sat beside her on the stone bench. And not at a polite distance either – no, Angie was close enough for their legs to be touching, all the way up their skirted thighs to the rounded peaks of both knees. Warmth spread through every point of contact, all the way up to Peggy’s cheeks. She hoped Angie would think the blush was just because of the cold.

“W-what?”

“I’m talking about  _you_ , you Fuddy-Duddy.” Angie said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Peggy was painfully aware of how close they were sitting, with Angie’s enthralling blue eyes puling her even closer, like a magnet.

“You think I’m gorgeous?” Peggy remembered back a few months, back before Howard had asked for her help. When she had been sitting in the diner, mind reeling with the unfairness of her position as glorified secretary, and Angie had sat down to comfort her. When Angie had said she had nice legs.

But that was just a generic comment, right? Women did that all the time – complimented each other. It was nothing Peggy should be thinking about too hard.

Right?

“English, a person would have to be blind or stupid or both to think you’re not gorgeous.”

Person. Not boy or man –  _person_.

No, Peggy chided herself. She mustn’t be allowed to get too hopeful. She had already decided to follow Mr. Jarvis’ advice and permit certain people to get closer to her, but surely that advice didn’t extend so far as to promote… sexual deviancy, or whatever this was. If others wanted to partake in such activity, that was fine. But there were thousands of rational reasons why  _she_  could not.

 _It wasn’t rational to fall for Steve either, darling_ , said a foolish little voice in her head.

Peggy suddenly realized she was staring at Angie with her mouth wide open, gaping like a fish out of water. “Sorry,” she said quickly. “I’m just not used to women being so—”

“—queer?” Angie said quietly. Peggy recognized the dark tone in her voice as bitterness, possibly disappointment.

“—forward.”

Angie beamed again. “Welcome to America, sweetheart.”

“You’re saying most American women go around flirting shamelessly with each other?”

Angie shrugged. “Depends on what part of town you’re in, I guess.”

“What about this part of town?” Peggy asked earnestly. If this was going to be a… thing she wanted to be sure that her career (and possibly her life as a free woman) wouldn’t be the price. Happy now, voice of rationality?

“Oh, you heard Miriam—” Angie cleared her throat, then made her voice higher in a snobbish (but accurate) impersonation of the landlady. “’The Griffith Hotel is a haven for  _proper_  young ladies.’”

“Proper young ladies who occasionally flirt with one another.” Peggy said it teasingly, but she was smiling more broadly than she had in weeks.

“More than occasionally,” said Angie, her toothy grin giving way to an almost conspiratorial smile. “and more than flirt.”

Just like that, the wave of giddy nausea that had been threatening to overwhelm Peggy since Angie had sat beside her transformed into an expanding balloon of joy and relief.

Peggy turned so she and Angie were facing each other properly. Feeling bold, with her blood racing like wildfire through veins that seemed to vibrate with the very force of it, Peggy leaned in to meet Angie’s lips with her own. The other woman responded with such enthusiasm it almost knocked Peggy off the bench.

When at last they broke away from each other, both women giggled like children. Peggy quickly covered her mouth with an embarrassed hand, shocked that she had made such a ridiculous noise.

Angie laughed and pulled Peggy’s wrist away. “English, now that you know how gorgeous you are, I’d really like to be able to see as much of your face as possible.”

“Fair enough.” Now it was Peggy’s turn to beam. She felt like she might put the sun out of business.

“And to think I thought you hated me once!” Angie exclaimed with a laugh.

“I could never,” said Peggy sincerely. “You’re the sweetest person I’ve ever met.”

“Why, Peggy Carter,” whispered Angie excitedly. “If you keep moving those lips so beautifully I’ll surely have to do something to show my appreciation.”

“Any such gesture is more than welcome,” Peggy replied, stroking Angie’s cheek gently.

With laughter bubbling like a fountain from her throat, Angie pulled Peggy to her feet. “Come on, sweetheart. We’re going back to my room so I can fulfill that intention properly.”

Their garden had never looked so stunning. As Peggy ran inside with her hand locked in Angie’s, she couldn’t help but wonder what other things would “technically” become theirs in the days, months, even years to come.

The word “their” had never sounded so sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, it's been a while since I wrote fic, so I apologize if this is a little rough. But I just had to start writing again after I saw Peggy and Angie on screen together - so much chemistry there! Anyway, thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
